charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimlock
Grimlocks are white-fleshed demons with whirling red eyes who usually dwell within sewer systems. They choke good individuals to death by seeing the auras that surround them, which they are able to do with the eyesight of children. The stolen eyesight only lasts 24 hours, given that the children are still alive. When the children are not useful anymore, the Grimlocks consume them. Grimlocks are vulnerable to a vanquishing potion made out of shisandra root and to the lethal powers of witches. History Brent Miller During the 1980s, Brent Miller was kidnapped by Grimlocks when he was a young boy. After they had stolen his eyesight, he was able to escape. Years later, he helped Phoebe Halliwell when two other boys were kidnapped in 1999. After the Grimlocks were vanquished, Brent regained his sight.Season 1, "Out of Sight" First Encounter with the Charmed Ones runs off with David.]] On the 5th of May in 1999, a young boy named David Hatcher was kidnapped by a duo of Grimlocks at his own birthday party. The Charmed Ones, who were befriended with David's mother Dee, were going to do everything to get David back from the white-skinned demons. Arriving at their home, the first thing they did was as usually, research their Book of Shadows. Although Piper could not find anything about demons with whirling eyes, Phoebe found news paper clippings online. They told them that the same thing had happened twenty years ago and that the sole survivor, a boy named Brent Miller, had turned blind. With this new information, Phoebe went out to talk to Brent, who said that the demons kept talking about auras. Phoebe rushed home to Piper and together they found an entry on auras and Grimlocks. When Prue arrived home, she started working on the vanquishing potion to destroy Grimlocks and Piper and Phoebe went out to find the Grimlocks' hiding place. Phoebe had gone back to Brent who showed her a map of storm drains. Together with Piper she went out to investigate the sewers. They contacted Prue to meet them there so that they could vanquish the Grimlocks. During their investigation of the sewers, Piper fell into a deep pit. After Prue arrived, she lifted Piper up from the pit and asked Andy, who was present due to a reporter following Prue, to assist her back to the car. Prue and Phoebe went on to vanquish the Grimlocks and free David and the other child who got kidnapped. They brought them to the police station where they were reunited with their mothers. Taking Revenge on All Hallow's Eve On the October 31st of 2000, the Grimlocks who were previously vanquished by the Charmed Ones a year earlier returned from the death. They sought revenge on the trio of sisters and took advantage of the thin veil between the worlds on Halloween. and Kava choking Phoebe and Piper.]] They rang the doorbell which Phoebe answered. Thinking they were trick-or-treaters, Phoebe opened the door and started laughing, thinking that the trick-or-treaters looked a lot like the Grimlocks they had faced a little over a year ago. Phoebe quickly realizes, however, that they are not trick-or-treaters and in fact are those Grimlocks they have vanquished. Janor and Kava enter the manor trying to choke both Piper and Phoebe but are flinged into the living room by Prue. being vanquished again.]] The two Grimlocks did not get another chance to attack the sisters, as they had disappeared through a time portal, however, they attacked Leo Wyatt and Darryl Morris instead, blinding the latter for several hours. Later that night, Leo was able to vanquish Kava with the Grimlock vanquishing potion, however, he was unable to do so with Janor who had begun choking Leo, spilling the potion onto the floor. On that moment, the Charmed Ones returned from their time travel trip and Prue was able to vanquish Janor for a second time by flinging the spilled liquid of the potion on to his face, exactly like she did the first time.Season 3, "All Halliwell's Eve" The Meeting with Cole When Cole Turner became the Source of All Evil, he gathered with several leaders of demonic clans. One of them was a Grimlock. His clan had a feud with the local harpies. A few days later, this Grimlock was chased by Piper and Phoebe to question him on vampires, but he shimmered away. As it seemed later on, Cole trusted the Grimlocks and not the Harpies after they had attacked the Charmed Ones and harmed Phoebe.Season 4, "Bite Me" At Zahn's Auction When Paige Matthews' soul and body were to be auctioned off by Zahn, a demonic soul trader, many demons placed high bids on her. One of the bidders who attended the auction was a Grimlock, who offered 15 powers for Paige's soul. Just then, Piper and Phoebe appeared. He quickly placed a bid of 100 powers on all three Charmed Ones but was unlucky as he was killed when Piper blew him up.Season 6, "Soul Survivor" Gathering at the Round Table When in the possession of the magical sword Excalibur, Piper Halliwell and her so-called 'mentor' Mordaunt gathered several demons at the round table of Arthur. Mordaunt gave the impression that these demons would become Piper's knights. However, as it turned out, Mordaunt only wanted to kill the demons and steal their powers to gain and strengthen his own. One of the demons gathered at the round table was a Grimlock.Season 6, "Sword and the City" Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers * Aura Choking: The ability to choke beings from a distance. This power can only be used when a Grimlock has stolen the eye-sight of a child. * Portal Creation: The ability to create portals to other worlds, dimensions or planes. * Sense Stealing: The ability to take away someone's else's senses and use them for oneself. Grimlocks can steal the sight of others. The vision lasts for twenty-four hours. ** Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other beings. Grimlocks use this ability to track down forces of good. * Shimmering: The ability to teleport in form of shimmers. * Super Strength: The ability to have and exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. ;Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Grimlocks were proven (twice) to be resistant to gunshots. However, physical injuries lethal to mortals do cause them enough pain to make them hesitate before attacking an armed mortal. Book of Shadows :Grimlocks: :are white demons :with whirling red eyes, :Underground Demons who roam :from city to city killing powerful forces of Good :by seeing the unique Auras that surround :them, which they are able to do by stealing :the sight of innocent children. :The stolen eyesight will last twenty-four :hours, but only if the children are alive. :After the children's use has waned, :the Grimlocks consume them. :To Destroy a Grimlock: :Gather a Shisandra Root :on a Wednesday of a waxing moon. :Lighting an Orange or Gold candle, :Create an infusion by slowly boiling the root :in a Ritual Vessel. :Throw the Infusion into the Grimlock's Eyes :All will melt away to What it Was. Notes * Female Grimlocks lay eggs.Season 7, "Extreme Makeover: World Edition" * When in the possession of stolen eyesight, a Grimlock's eyes are black. * Destroying a Grimlock will restore the eyesight of the child who he stole it from, even years after the event. However, when Darryl Morris was blinded by the resurrected Grimlocks, his eyesight didn't return with their vanquish and only came back when Leo healed him. * There was or still is a feud between the Harpies and the Grimlocks. Trivia .]] * In the season 1 episode "The Power of Two", an uncompleted version of the Auras and Grimlocks entry was seen next to The Truth Spell. Although the text had been written, the biggest initials were yet to be colored. * The first Grimlocks the Charmed Ones ever faced remained unnamed until they reappeared in the season 3 episode "All Halliwell's Eve". * The Grimlocks were the first demons on the series to be vanquished with a potion. * Aside from playing Janor, Michael Bailey Smith also portrayed various demons throughout season 3 and season 4. Michael portrayed the characters of Belthazor, Shax and the Source. * Grimlocks are one of the few beings that naturally possess more than one form of teleportation. * All Grimlocks that have appeared on the show had been male and wore dark trench coats. Gallery Appearances Grimlocks have appeared in a total of 5 episodes throughout the run of the show. References Category:Evil Category:Demons Category:Book of Shadows entries